meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Kill Act
The episode begins on a clear starlit night, at the Happy Tree Friends' school in the middle of the forest. Generic Tree Friends fill the auditorium, where onstage Bammy lies in a bed in front of a set resembling a bedroom. Offstage, Berty the director, motions for Dogert to walk onstage. Holding a candle, Dogert moves to the center of the stage when a spotlight shines several feet to the left of him. Berty gets Hoggie's attention, and Hoggie himself, who is operating the spotlight, moves the light onto Dogert. Berty then motions up to Hunger and Taker, who stand above the stage. The two begin shaking an upside down, and obviously upset, Tinky, his dandruff (Which he hide inside his pockets) acting as snow in the background. With everything in place, Berty motions for Dogert to start singing. Dogert begins singing "O Tannenbaum" while Sanna, Schooly, and Stevie come onstage dressed in cardboard cutouts of a present, a candy cane, and a Christmas tree, respectively. From Bammy's point of view, however, he can only see the top part of Schoolys' candy cane costume. The spotlight makes the costume look like a divine treat. Dogert stops singing upon hearing a crunching noise and a scream. Everyone looks over to see Schooly with a big bite mark on his costume and torso. Everyone looks over to see Bammy lying in bed with blood on his face, giggling happily, unaware that he just consumed cardboard and flesh rather than a candy cane. A scared Dogert looks over to Berty, who tells him to keep singing. As Dogert begins singing again, Schooly runs offstage and gets the curved part of his costume caught on a rope. This causes a sandbag to drop and knock Sanna's costume off her body. Unfortunately, this also cuts her face off, which lands at Dogert's feet. Horrified, he looks back to Berty for guidance. Once more Berty motions Dogert to keep singing. By now, Dogert can barely sing as he sobs in fear. Sanna runs around the stage in a panic, until she slips on her own face. Sanna's face flies up and hits Hoggie in his face, causing him to swing the spotlight over to Hunger and Taker. They throw up their hands to shield their eyes and yell "Ouh!", dropping Tinky in the process. He falls down through the chimney in the set and, as his wings poke through the set, emerges out of the fireplace, missing his skin. Dogert and Stevie become extremely terrified and look over to Berty yet again. Berty, scared himself, is climbing out the window. Stevie and Dogert run away offstage, but not before Dogert tosses his candle in the air. The candle lands right by the curtains, setting them ablaze. Lola screams in fear while everyone starts panicking and running from their seats. Stevie is the first to reach the door, but in all the confusion he forgets to remove his costume. He gets stuck in the doorway, while numerous Generic Tree Friends run against him, trying to get out. Eventually, Stevie is forced out of the face-hole of his costume, squeezing his head into a red, cylinder-shaped glob of blood resembling a Slinky as it bounces down the stairs. Finally his costume breaks and the audience comes flooding out of the school. Ozzy stands next to Berty, the entire right side of his face burnt. Berty starts clearing his throat and sighs (after one of the Generics run away with fire all around him/her) before looking around at the damage. Hoggie's spine has impaled him through his eye, Cook is burnt and bruised, Chick is screaming in pain as a Christmas star is lodged in his head, and slowly, Stevie weakly raises his hand. Blood and organs are everywhere. Bammy appears to have been lightly burned, crying as well, and has some blood on his fur (though it's not clear if its his or it belongs to someone else). Tinky kneels on all fours, freezing without any skin. In the background, Maker tries to comfort a burnt Generic Tree Friend while a flipped out Nuthead stabs another Generic Tree Friend. Sanna laments the loss of her face, Schooly looks nervously at the gaping hole in his torso, and Waffles stares horrified as he is now missing both of his feet and hands. Feety stands off in the distance (strangely seeming undamaged), meanwhile he is holding Tina who is trying to get away from Feety who tries to eat her, and Taker drags a wailing Hunger (who is missing the bottom half of his body) away. Everywhere dead and dying Generic Tree Friends litter the ground. Behind Dogert, Runner lands in the middle of it all, apparently having been alerted by the Tree Friend's screams, yelling, shrieks and crying. Dogert starts facing down at the snow upsetly thinking about what he had triggered after he threw the candle away accidentally moments ago, but as a shooting star flies by in the background he straightens up, determined. Once more he begins singing, and everyone looks up. The cries, shrieking and whimpers stop and everyone smiles, moved by Dogert's singing (except for Nuthead who continues stabbing his victim). Berty is even moved to tears by the sound of Dogert's voice. Suddenly, everyone starts joining hands, hooks, and bones around the burning school, joining Dogert in his song. Sanna joins hands with Rolf, as well as Smelly with Tinky, and Lola with Maker. As the camera pans up to the clear night sky, where a bright star shines brilliantly, a loud explosion is heard, and bodies are sent flying into the air. Moral: "It is better to give than to receive!" (Note: This is the only episode i believe who have the FULL cast in, so that is why some characters switch like Ozzy and Smelly both as Disco Bear, is so since Disco Bear is first seen burnt and then holds hands with Flaky, and yeah both Feety and Tina is Cro-Marmot and since Feety is a penguin and Tina fish, he tries to eat her in this one, but i guess he stops when Dogert sings or otherwise not seen, tho very better as always, very better indeed, Dogert makes a good Toothy and this is a very beautiful episode with the singing and all so yeah just reminding roles lol!) Category:Blog posts